


Kane Tortures Seth With His Demon Dick

by fingalsanteater



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: Based on a prompthere, at the wrestling kink meme, in which an anon requested Seth be tortured by Kane's demon dick. The title says it all, really.Set during Raw, Sept. 21, 2015, when Kane dragged Seth to Hell in Laredo, TX.





	Kane Tortures Seth With His Demon Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Unanoning this kinkmeme fill just because. It's backdated to the original posting date.

Seth had expected to hit the concrete under the ring after Kane had dragged him through the hole in the canvas. Instead, he was falling. His hair whipped up in his face as he flailed his limbs uselessly. It was dark, so dark he couldn't even see his own body falling through empty space towards... what? Hell? It was ridiculous, and yet, impossibly, he continued to fall.

All he could do was scream.

His terrified screams echoed dully, like he was screaming into a small, confined space. He reached out as far as he could in all directions, but felt nothing. Tears leaked from his eyes and rolled upwards to his eyebrows and forehead, wetting his hair. He screamed himself hoarse, out of his mind with terror.

He had no idea he'd passed out and woke slowly, confused by the sensation of his bare back pressed against a hot metal surface. But, he wasn't falling anymore, so he sighed with relief before he realized the he was stripped naked, spread-eagle and tied down. Panic flared up again and he opened his eyes. He pulled at his bonds instinctively, arching his back and squirming as much as he could manage tied so tightly. He eyed the heavy chains wrapped around his arms and the manacles holding his ankles hopelessly before he realized there was someone else there.

Kane was looming over him, smiling with too many teeth. Seth was briefly torn between cursing him and continuing to struggle and begin pleading for his life. But, then his mind took in what it was truly seeing and he was struck still with fear.

"Oh, good. You're awake." His Director of Operations voice did nothing to distract from the fact that he looked utterly inhuman, the red demon mask with its wrinkled and hooded brow now seemingly his actual face, it's ruddy color continuing down the rest of his body, coloring his skin dark like blood. He was shirtless, and Seth could see nothing below the edge of the table, which came to Kane's hips.

Seth was not one to be quelled for long, even in the face of a smiling demon.

"Where the hell are we? Let me go! You're so fired for this, Kane," he screamed as he thrashed. "When you untie me and let me out of this place, I'm telling everyone about how fucked up this is, Kane! About how fucked up you are. Let me go, you giant idiot!"

Kane's false smile gave way to a terrible, triumphant grin and brought his mouth close to Seth's ear.

"You're in Hell," said Kane, his breath abnormally hot, and his voice an unearthly growl, "and you're not going anywhere. I make the rules down here." Seth shivered involuntarily, fear spiking through him.

The table he was chained to turned out to be some arcane torture device. Kane cranked it up, so Seth was almost standing, if his feet could touch the ground. Instead he was half dangling from the chains around his arms, half leaning flush against the table like it was a slanted wall.

All the surrounded them was impenetrable darkness, with just he and Kane comically illuminated like something from a stage-play.

And that wasn't the worst of it. Kane had him chained up naked in some hot, dark place he was calling Hell, and that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing wasn’t even the large, rust-red knife in Kane's hand. No, the worst thing was the monstrous thing between Kane's legs. It was a like human cock, but not quite. Huge and so dark red it was almost black, it was slimy and covered in hundreds of small, pale red spines like scales. And, there were two of them, two cock heads, branching out from the middle of his giant shaft. They twined around each other, tentacle-like, and undulating.

Bile rose in Seth's throat at the sight and he swallowed it back in defiance.

"This is a dream. I'm dreaming," he whispered to himself. It had to be, because this was too much. First the endless falling, then Kane as an actual demon with a cock out of his nightmares? Had to be a dream.

"I'm afraid not," said Kane, with a chuckle. "This is as real as it gets."

Seth's heart was beating too fast, he couldn't catch his breath enough to even scream. He whimpered and struggled, the rattle of the chains against the metal and Kane's laugher a discordant, sick melody.

Kane came close enough to him that his twin dicks, which seemed to have a mind of their own, could stretch out and rub against the flesh of Seth's thigh, the spines catching on him and pricking like burrs as the repulsive slime coated his skin. Seth tried to twist his body away, but the dicks just seemed to grow longer to make up for the inch or two he moved.

"Please," Seth begged. "Please, whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want."

Kane drew the blade slowly across Seth's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Seth began to babble and sob desperately. "K-Kane, don't. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You talk so much and never say anything worth hearing," Kane said.

Then he sliced off one of the heads of his dick with the knife without wincing. Seth opened his mouth to scream and Kane shoved the severed member in deep, the spines scratching at Seth's tongue and palate as it squirmed in his mouth. It tasted of blood and something worse and he tried to spit it out, but it began to extend down his throat choking him, gagging him. He felt bile rise up, burning his throat, but it had nowhere to go with the cock filling his mouth and extending down his esophagus. His throat bulged obscenely as he swallowed and choked again and again. Kane rubbed Seth's bulging throat with two fingers, laughing as he smeared the blood he'd drawn with the knife. Finally, the dick shrunk back to just big enough to fill Seth's mouth and press against the back of his throat. He didn't try to spit it out again.

"Good," said Kane. "It seems you can learn from your mistakes."

Seth's eyes were streaming with tears, he could barely catch his breath through the snot in his nose, so all he could do was whimper weakly as he watched two more dicks sprout from the bloody gash where Kane had cut off the first.

The manacles around his ankles came loose suddenly, but Seth was too weak to kick out at Kane's advancing figure. Seth dangled uselessly as Kane grabbed his bare thighs, lifting them and spreading them until Kane could fit in between them. Mind hazy due to asphyxiation, Seth still knew what was coming and twisted in Kane's grasp, trying to escape the inevitable.

Kane slapped his ass and the strike seemed to literally burn, like his hands were on fire, and Seth moaned weakly. Hiking Seth's legs up higher, Kane slapped him several more times until Seth stopped squirming. A cruel grin split Kane's face, exposing his very human teeth. He looked like he was going to eat Seth alive. His cockheads rubbed against Seth's inner thighs and balls and two twisted around his flaccid cock like they were trying to jerk him off. Seth choked out a whimper of disgust around the other squirming cock in his mouth.

"You deserve this," Kane told Seth, as he thrust his hips towards Seth's ass and one of his three cock heads found Seth's tight hole. The cockhead's natural slickness would help ease its way inside, but it was still big and Seth was too tight. It squirmed against his asshole, pressing in slow, crawling inside him like it was alive. The other two rubbed against his taint and balls, and Seth felt his already flaccid cock shrivel even more.

The cock in his mouth still undulated slowly on his tongue, seemingly matching it's movements with the one that now was working its way into his ass, it's spines scraping uncomfortably, but not painfully against his insides and his hole. Seth, exhausted and short of breath, let his head loll and Kane pushed his hand into Seth's face, knocking his head back into the steel with a clunk and dazing him.

Kane yanked his hair and thrust into him. "Wake up, Seth. I want you to feel every second of this."

The cock inside him seemed to be expanding, just like the one in his mouth had, and his already stretched hole was becoming tighter and tighter around Kane's cock to the point of pain. He cried out around his mouthful and Kane laughed, fucking into him hard and brutal. One of the other cockheads teased his stretched out hole, trying to work its way inside Seth as well.

Completely out of his mind with fear, exhaustion and pain, tears once again streamed down his face as he blubbered around the cock in his mouth, attempting to beg for Kane to stop.

Kane's mouth was next to his ear again and he said, "What's that, you want me to stop?" He laughed and bit Seth's earlobe so hard Seth thought he'd bitten it off.

The cock inside his ass eventually shrunk down a little, leaving Seth's hole feeling slack. It didn't stay that way for long, as Kane's other two cockheads to begin pressing into him. They both crawled their way inside him just as the first one had, stretching him to the point of pain. He felt as if he were being ripped in half, but, as his suffering continued, he found himself almost transcending the pain, not a pleasurable way, but in a way that did dull his senses.

Tears continued to leak from his eyes, but he was resigned to pounding he was taking from Kane, the feeling of his cocks undulating inside his ass and mouth disgusting and excruciating, but he felt like he was far from it, tethered to his own body by a string. Then Kane's rough hand found his soft dick and was jerked back into himself.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying this, Seth," he said with his Director of Operations voice. "Let me help you."

Inconceivably, as Kane stroked him, his dick grew harder. Seth moaned and thrashed weakly, humiliated by the apparent pleasure he was taking in Kane's hand. It didn't seem possible that he could become aroused by any of this, his mouth stuffed full by a severed cock and three more squirming inhumanly in his ass while Kane's hand burned his shaft as he stroked, but he felt a pleasurable tingling in his body and a tight heat in his gut that signaled an orgasm.

Kane thrust into him and groaned, one of the cocks twitching and emptying hot come into him. Seth moaned pathetically, overwhelmed with the disturbing pleasure he was feeling. He didn't want to take pleasure in any of this, yet he still came, spurting over Kane's hand. His body burned inside and out, from shame, and from Kane's hand and come.

"Look at you," said Kane. "Such a disgusting slut."

His two other cocks twitched, flooding Seth's insides with come. He felt overfilled, and as Kane pulled out with a plop, he could hear the excess come splatter on the floor. Kane dropped Seth's shaking legs so that now he was again supported by his chained arms.

"I'm done with you. For now," said Kane, and punched Seth in the face hard enough to knock him out.

When he woke again, he was exactly where he had expected to be earlier - on his back under the ring. He could still hear the noise of Laredo crowd and see the hole in canvas from which he'd been dragged. He scrambled out from under the ring through the hole as quickly as he could. The audience roared as he tripped up the ramp, desperate to put distance between himself and the ring.

He wished he could believe it was all a horrible nightmare, but even as he desperately scrambled up the ramp, his ass felt sore, stretched and wet with come. As he undressed and showered later, he found come on his thighs, and bruises and hand prints on his ass and hips. His cock still burned slightly from Kane's hand, and there was no denying that what he'd experienced had been real, even the brief pleasure he'd shamefully felt.


End file.
